koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky
Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky (金色のコルダ3 AnotherSky, officially called La Corda d'oro 3 AnotherSky; the feat. for each title's name is read as "featuring") is a series of hypothetical stories set during Kiniro no Corda 3. It is one of the major projects conceived for the series's tenth anniversary, being first announced during the celebratory stage event. Following the trend of recent Neoromance titles, every AnotherSky game is fully voiced and includes an auto play option for the text. Treasure Box merchandise for every entry consists of an artbook collection of event images, a character message CD, a soundtrack CD of the game's stage music, fastener charms of the protagonist and romancable characters, and an illustrated storybook of the miniature versions of the cast. The focal characters change based on the entry and are made to complement the Full Voice Special Treasure Box extras. Plot AnotherSky allows players to view the narrative from one of the three main rival schools introduced in the third title. The protagonist's introduction changes with each entry. ;feat. Jinnan :After one of her lessons, the protagonist's violin instructor breaks the hard truth to her: she feels her student will never improve in her current state. The protagonist remembers Ritsu's promise three years prior to meet in the national tournament and feels vexed by the news. Wishing to help foster her student's progress, the instructor hands the protagonist a magazine article regarding one of Tohgane's concerts and helps her student enroll at Jinnan High School in Kobe. ;feat. Shiseikan :The protagonist has finished playing at a concour with a lackluster performance. Her grandfather notices her artistic slump and consoles her to reconsider her love for music. He advises the protagonist to live with her mother for a change of pace. As she broods in Sendai's streets, the protagonist spontaneously overhears Arata's trombone and joins him for a live duo. He leaves after their performance, casually stating his club name and high school before disappearing. Feeling invigorated by the experience, the protagonist decides to enroll at Shiseikan High School. ;feat. Amane Gakuen :One day, the protagonist and her childhood friend, Kyoya, receive a mysterious letter with admission papers for Amane Gakuen. The protagonist faintly recalls the boy who gave her the golden violin string seven years prior upon seeing the invitation and has a hunch that she may meet the boy at the school. After transferring to Amane Gakuen with Kyoya in tow, the pair are soon challenged by Myoga to improve themselves as worthy additions to the school. Regardless of the school, her goal is to work with her ensemble members to win the national tournament. She hopes to reclaim her lost artistic talent along the way. Changes Every AnotherSky entry plays in a similar manner. The protagonist's outfit changes to whatever school uniform is given to either school. Kyoya's uniform changes to Amane in feat. Amane Gakuen. The base gameplay remains with alterations. The protagonist regains pieces of her lost art by collecting "Musician Power" (音楽家の力) from the main narrative. Each game has different keywords for her to recover. From an impersonal perspective, the shining pieces serve as visual cues for the player's progress in the main story. It can be checked within the character info section of the main menu. Stage performances have been shortened from the original game, and there are more keys added into button sequences for the three difficulty levels. Character commentary during the button sequences and intermission story cuts have been omitted. When "Maestro Field" (MF) is activated, the buttons will keep going in this game with colored heart boarders. Hitting these buttons in tune grants a small Intimacy boost with the character represented by each color. The MF animated movies now play at the end of the player's button sequence, this time in full length as opposed to an image montage seen in other Corda 3 PSP ports. Characters who did not have MF cinematics in the original have them in AnotherSky (protagonist, Serizawa, Yagisawa). Near can be found on the streets. She can investigate a male character upon the protagonist's request and text the results at night. Near's kitty facts are different than the vanilla title, since song and meal preferences have been changed for every character. Romance routes are new and specific to each entry: :feat. Jinnan - Tohgane, Toki, Serizawa, Ritsu, Daichi :feat. Shiseikan - Yagisawa, Hozumi, Arata, Nagamine, Haru :feat. Amane - Myoga, Amamiya, Nanami, Hido, Kyoya Most characters have two routes available to them: "Gem" (珠玉) and "Inverse" (逆注目). Gem is unlocked in the same manner as the vanilla game —build Intimacy and successfully clear character events— yet Inverse is activated by practicing a particular song genre alone when a male character is in the same vicinity approximately 49 times. The player can only unlock one of either route in a single playthrough; it is impossible to do both simultaneously. Shared romance events must be met before the split, so it may be wise to keep Intimacy levels high regardless of the route. Pay close attention to the in-game hints to know when the split for each character occurs. Gem endings occur when his Love Notes are golden while Inverse endings activate with copper tinted Love Notes. Lunches now require individual ingredients to be collected in advance. The protagonist can make different dishes based on her Cooking Level. The rarest and costly recipes are unlocked on level 5. Ingredients can be purchased at the convenience store using Bravo Points (BP). Daily sales for specific items are held each week. Once the protagonist learns a character's favorite food, his icon will be present beside it in the recipe catalog. Recipes change with each entry. feat. Shiseikan includes a visual guide of the protagonist's available ingredients. Feeding a character his favorite dish grants a date sequence as a bonus reward. If the protagonist plays a song for a cat and impresses him/her five times, the reward will be a rare ingredient for a character's favorite level 5 meal. These items can be acquired once the protagonist highlights three of the character's Love Notes. Level 5 meals unlocks a special still image for his gallery. Save data for Kiniro no Corda 3 or its Full Voice Special iteration grants several bonuses at the start of the player's game. Having save data with the later game unlocks the ability to build ties with Near in the last AnotherSky game. If the player has save data for every AnotherSky title, they gain access to Tohno and Sora's romance routes in feat. Amane Gakuen. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. 35 save slots. New Game Self-explanatory. If the player has completed the game once before, they have the choice of restarting the game with a handful of bonus items, BP earned from their last performance, and any items earned during tournament mode. Hard difficulty also becomes available on repeated playthroughs. Tournament Mode Replay any stage performances played during the player's main game. Character introductions from the main story are included. Tournament points can be collected to earn items for instant use in a normal save. Players can face one another or the computer in these matches. Memories Keeps earned events, images, movies, and music. Music includes songs outside of stage performances, including those played during character exclusive events. Event galleries contains every romantic instance with the selected character in the game. Bonus epilogue endings can be viewed after completing a character's ending. Screenshots can be taken during events and reviewed again here. Downloadable scenarios can be viewed in its appropriate section each game. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices —and a muting option for specific characters— are included. Button guides, tutorials, and text box visibility can be altered as well. Digital installation can be activated here. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Cellphone bonuses after inputting passwords given on the Gamecity Fanclub site. Rewards players with images and audio clips for their cellphone. Characters Every character returns with varying significance depending on the entry. This section aims to list the major characters who debuted in this series. Main *Sora *Tohno *Masanori Nagamine (feat. Shiseikan) Sub *Honoka Usui (feat. Jinnan) *Genichi Tohgane (feat. Jinnan) *Shion Enami (feat. Shiseikan) *Kazutoshi Erube (feat. Shiseikan) *Bungo Meji (feat. Shiseikan) *Keita Atou (feat. Shiseikan) Related Media Two variety CDs are currently for sale. A guidebook for feat. Jinnan has been published. AnotherSky has been promoted with two NicoNico Live broadcasts. The first was a dual promotion with Geten no Hana Yumeakari titled Corda & Geten Special Namahousou; Hideo Ishikawa (Housei Toki) and Kenji Nojima (Mitsuhide Akechi) were the MCs. Haru no Corda Matsuri ☆ Special Namahousou was the other which had Kentaro Ito (Yukihiro Yagiasawa), Daisuke Kishio (Arata Mizushima), and Kan as MCs. Voice actors from feat. Shiseikan are scheduled to go on stage for the school's stage event on May 31, 2014. Its event exclusive CD has Shiseikan's 4 Schools event song with vocals from Makoto Yasumura (Masanori Nagamine) and Hisayoshi Suganuma (Shion Enami). TYO Animations is producing a TV animated series called La Corda d'oro Blue♪Sky. The animated production is roughly based on the ongoing comic adaptation, Blue♪Sky, yet includes several references to AnotherSky and cameos of the previous Corda cast which were not present within its base. WINGS TO FLY is the opening song and Andante is the ending song. Yuuya Uchida (Daichi Sakaki) and Hideo Ishikawa (Housei Toki) are MCs for a simultaneous web radio program called La Corda d'oro Blue♪Sky Radio. Original CDs and merchandise for the anime are gradually being made for sale. A special campaign with the anime's Oshinamono corner was conducted April~May 2014. Another menu collaboration with TBI Group is planned for June. Image Songs *''ROSY ROSA ROSY'' (feat. Jinnan) :Performed by Infini *''GREEN FOREST GREEN'' (feat. Shiseikan) :Performed by Kentaro Ito (Yukihiro Yagisawa), Masakazu Morita (Shiro Hozumi), Daisuke Kishio (Arata Mizushima), Makoto Yasumura (Masanori Nagamine), and Kaori Mizuhashi (Haruto Mizushima) Ending songs. Allusions *''Hana Ichirin'' (one of the major musical themes of Geten no Hana) is one of the compositions in feat. Jinnan. The ensemble version plays during one of the default story routes in Yumeakari. *''Overture'' (recurring introduction song for Nobunaga's Ambition) plays in an event in feat. Shiseikan. *Hihara plays The Entertainer during one of Yagisawa's events in feat. Shiseikan. This is one of the songs he can play in the first game's concour and doubles as a prominent song in his character routes. *Gustav Holst's The Planets appears in this series as special songs. Neptune, the Mystic (feat. Jinnan) can be heard in Toki's route and Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity (feat. Shiseikan) is needed for Nagamine's ending. It references the aesthetic concept of naming Corda characters after the planets or celestial bodies. Gallery Corda3-bluesky-main.jpg|La Corda d'oro Blue♪Sky main visual Corda3-tbigroup-menu.jpeg|TBI Group collaboration menu Corda3-tbigroup-menu2.jpeg|TBI Group menu 2 Corda-oshinamono-flyer.jpg|Oshinamono corner flyer Corda3-oshinamono-mini.jpg|Oshinamono illustration card miniature characters External Links *Official website, Official 3 hub, Official Twitter *[http://youtu.be/K9yCKHjDQmM feat. Jinnan promotional video], [http://youtu.be/B3PAIP6ohD0 feat. Shiseikan promotional video], [http://youtu.be/3nnsops-e3Y feat. Amane Gakuen promotional video] *[https://twitter.com/corda_anime Blue Sky Official Twitter], Official Facebook *Japanese wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games